Angels Past
by SilverGamerGirl
Summary: This Is About My OC Angel And What She Went Through Before She Was In The Story The Road By Exangellion And My Role Plays, So Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

-  
><strong>Hey Guys New Fic? That Awsome Right? This Fic Should Be Longer Than Never Alone, I PROMISE!<strong>  
><strong>I'm Super Excited.<strong>  
><strong>So,<strong>  
><strong>ON WITH LE FIC!<strong>

**_Chapter One: Life In The Chicago QZ_**

A ten year old girl with Wavvy, long brown hair and soft brown eyes, paced back and forth in the small kitchen of the house that her small family had in the Chicago QZ. She wore Dark blue jeans with a rip at the bottom of the leg, A Green T-Shirt, And black socks. She was waiting for her parents to get home. Her mother was a smuggler and her father decided to go with her today, She wasn't allowed to go this time. This pissed her off because she Hated staying at home, just wondering if her parents are going to come home.

As if on cue her parents walked through the door.

Her Mother Had Short Brown Hair And Brown Eyes, she wore her silver heart locket, Blue T-Shirt, jeans with a hole in the leg, and black boots. Her Father had Black hair and brown eyes, he wore a Black long sleeved shirt, Black jogging pants, black running shoes, and a blue sweater.

"Your back!" The girl Said as she ran over and hugged her mother then her father. "How'd It Go?"

"It went great Angel." Her mother replied with a smile on her face as she reached into her pocket and took out 20 ration cards.

Angel Was about to Reply, when her Father started talking.

"I need both of you to come with me into the smugglers tunnel in two days." This surprised Angel, Her father wasn't a smuggler.

"John, what would you need in the smuggler tunnel?" Her mother raised a eyebrow.

John hesitated before speaking "I want to show you guys Something, so Kate" he said looking at her mother "Please don't be a pain in the a** trying to find out where we are going, you will find out in two days."

"Fine." Kate huffed.

-  
>*That Night At 12 AM*<p>

Angel was sitting in the living room, her parents went to bed a hour ago, she got up off the damaged couch and moved over to the hall and went to the first door and cracked the door open, her father was on the floor, like he perfered, snoring. Her mother was on the mattress that was lied on the floor and had a pillow over her head to muffle the sounds of her fathers snoring like every night. 'Great, their sleeping' she thought as she closed the door quietly. She went back through the living room to the front door, she opened the door and quickly checked to see if any soilders was outside. When she didn't see anyone she stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She pressed herself close to the wall so she was hidden in the shadows as she went through the street.

When she reached the end of the streets, she saw some soilders talking.

"You mean John Pertosa?" The soilder with his back towards Angel said.

"Yeah, I can believe it though. Do you think his wife Kate is to?" Said the one that was facing the man, Angel couldn't see his face though.

'Why the hell are they talking about my parents' the thought troubled Angel.

The soilder that was facing the man looked over to where Angel was, it was dark but he could probably see her, and she was right.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Crap.." Angel mumbled And it was time for Her to take her leave. She continued down the wall quickly before she was noticed as a person, not a Shadow. When she reached the empty street towards the military school, she crossed the street and continued down the street untill she reached the military school, she moved to the back where the not guarded gate was And opened it, she walked through and and closed it behind her. "Third bottom floor window..." She muttered to herself as she walked across the side of the school till she reached the window. She knocked three times before the window opened. A Guy with Brown short hair and blue eyes opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Angel"

"Zack, lemme in, its flipping cold out here!"

Zack moved out of the way and Angel climbed in quickly and shut the window behind her.

**So, How do you like the longer chapters? Why Does John Want To Go To The Smugglers Tunnel? Why were the soilders talking about Angel's parents? Why would she Sneek into the Military school to meet someone when she doesn't even like people in general? Find out next time in "Angels Past"**  
><strong>-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

-  
><strong>YAY, New Chapter :D I'm Loving This Story :D I would like to say I Can't FULL credit for Zack, Exangellion Helped me create him. So I will say now that Zack also belongs to him ^.^<strong>  
><strong>Now...<strong>  
><strong>ON WITH LE FIC!<strong>

Chapter Two: Someone To Trust

A Shiver went down Angels spine as she closed the window behind her, she looked over to Zack, she took in how he looked, he wore His Black T-Shirt And Blue Jogging Pants.

"So How's It Going Angelishish?" He said chuckling at the nickname.

Angel gave him another one of her amazing ~I can't believe you come up with another nickname~ look.

Zack Sat down on the old wooden chair that was in the room and looked at Angel "Aw, come on. I'm trying to come up with a nickname that suits you."

Angel flipped him off and sat down on his bed.

Zack chuckled and continued to try to think of nicknames "Ummmm... How about... Wings?"

Angel looked at Zack like he was crazy "Where the hell did you get that from? Wait never mind." She said rolling her eyes. "And No, don't ever call me Wings. Makes me feel retarded."

"That's a Great nickname!"

"Wings?"

"Hell No!"

"Then What?"

"Retarded"

Angel got up and flicked him in the nose "never call me that Agein or I'll slap you across the face next time"

Zack laughed "Fine, Fine. But I want to have a nickname for you."

Angel sighed rubbed her forehead. "If you never call me retarded agein you can call me Wings"

"Nahh, not worth it" Zack joked.

Angel raised a eyebrow.

"Kidding Wings" he chuckled enjoying the nickname.

Angel Relized Zack's roommate Luke wasn't there. "Where the Hell is you Anoying roommate?" He was anoying because all he ever did was flirt with her.

"Left for the fireflies, like every other idiot who left for them" Zack replied, he was pretty happy because he Had Angel to himself now, and they were best friends, and Luke was a j***.

"Let's hope he gets shot" Angel chuckled lieing down on Zack's bed.

"I Think because he is so anoying,they will shoot him Theme Selves" he laughed.

Angel was enjoying her time with Zack, like every other time this past year. "The soilders were talking about my parents on my way here"

Zack was surprised by this coming up and looked at her "Do you have any idea why?"

Angel shook her head "Only that they think there Something"

"Fireflies?"

Angel scoffed "My mother hates the fireflies more then I do"

Zack was silent for a second and it caught Angels attention.

"Zack?"

Zack looked at her "What?"

"What the Hell were you thinking about?"

Zack shook his head "Leaving..." He sighed "I hate the military, I don't want to be one of them"

Angel sighed "I feel you, I want to explore the country... That reminds me, they tried to get my mom to go to Boston"

Zack raised a eyebrow "Why?"

"They wanted her to go meet some smugglers named Tess and Joel down there, aperntly they were expecting her, but she gave them the middle finger and told them to find someone else." she chuckled at the memory.

Zack was about to reply when he heard a soilder down the hall "Wings, I think you should go before your caught"

"Don't gotta tell me twice" she chuckled heading for the window and opening it, she was surprised when she turned around to say bye he hugged her

"Be safe, if they are after your parents it can't be good for you eaither"

Angel finally got over her shock and hugged him back. "I Will" when he released her from the hug there was a Akward silence as she jumped out the window and headed to the back gate.

**Okay so they will get more exciting don't worry, just wait and SEEE xD**  
><strong>PEACE!<strong>  
><strong>Silver❤️<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

-  
><strong>So I'm Doing My Best To Get Chapters Up, But I'm<strong>  
><strong>Not Gunna Spend Every Second Of My Life Writing xD<strong>  
><strong>Also I'm Horrible With Chapter Names xD<strong>  
><strong>I Got Nothing More To Say,<strong>  
><strong>Soooooo...<strong>  
><strong>ON WITH LE FIC :D<strong>

_**Chapter Three: Caught**_

When Angel reached her house, she opened the door and closed it shut behind her and locked it. When she stepped into the living room she saw her parents talking, this terrified the s*** out of her. "Holy S***, that's creepy" she muttered.

Her parents looked up at her and her mother raised a eyebrow "Where the hell were you?" Her mother almost yelled.

Judging by the look on her fathers face, when her mom woke up and saw her missing, she woke him up, her father was half asleep.

"Ummmm..." Her parents didn't know she snuck out to see Zack every night, Fuck, they didn't even know who Zack was.

Her mother crossed her arms "You better tell me Angel."

"I snuck out..."

Her mother scoffed "No shit, but why?"

"Ummmm.."

"Truth"

"To see a friend..."

Her mother looked at her like she was crazy "You don't have any friends."

"I Actally do..." She mumbled "His name is Zack, he goes to the Military Boreding School."

Her mother looked like she was having mixed emotions, Happy, Mad, Confused, And Terrified. "You snuck into the Military Boreding School?!" She almost yelled "Are you some sort of retard?"

Angel just flipped her off.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A Year" she said a bit pissed off.

Her mom gave Angel a look "Are you guys dating?"

Angel instantly felt the blood rush to her cheeks "N-No, we are just friends"

Her mother chuckled "I'm happy you have a friend, but you can't keep going back, this has to stop now."

Angel was now completely pissed off "I have been doing it a year, I'll keep doing it, you can't stop me!" She yelled, and stomped off.

Her father was passed out on the couch as she went upsteirs and went in the empty bedroom.

-  
>*The Next Night*<p>

Angels mother was awake when she headed to the door to leave. Her mother didn't question her, her mother brought it up earlier today, it ended badly for her when Angel stormed away as she started talking.

Angel walked outside and shut the door behind her and started making her way to the Boreding School.

When Angel reached Zacks room, she felt like she was being followed, she brushed the feeling away and knocked on the window three times, Zack opened the window and Angel climbed in without saying anything,

"I'm getting paranoid" she huffed sitting on the floor and leaning her back on the wall.

"Why?" He said as he closed the window and sat down next to her.

"I felt like someone has been following me since i left the first street.." She sighed and rested her head in Zacks shoulder.

This surprised Zack even though that he didn't show it. "That would be creepy"

"Also, my mom found out about me sneeking out" Angel sighed "Almost killed me..."

It was silent for a few seconds before they heard someone walking outside, Angel stiffened and raised her head "You hear that?"

"Yeah, stay low" he whispered as he stood up and opened the window, he poked his head out the window and looked around, he saw a lady right Beside his face when he looked left, her arms were crossed and she looked Like a older version of Angel. "Holy s***" he said with wide eyes as he saw the lady.

She didn't say anything as she climbed through the window causeing Zack having to move back.

Angel was utterly surprised to see her mother climb into the window.

Zack looked at Angel confused and Angel just rubbed her forehead.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" She huffed.

"I don't want you sneeking out!"

"Shut the hell up mom, your gunna alert every soilder in the building!"

Zack was still standing there, frozen.

Her mother crossed her arms and finally looked at Zack. "Something happens to her, and I will  
>Personally track you down and kill you." She hissed before she climbed out the window.<p>

Zack walked over to the window and closed it. "That was, Ummm, interesting..."

Angel scoffed "At least we know I'm not paranoid, and yeah, she is like a flipping ghost."

"I can see why she is a smuggler" he chuckled finally over the utter shock and sat down on the floor beside Angel agein.

Angel sighed and lied her head in Zack shoulder agein, she was exhausted. "She is only being like that because I have never had any friends before" she sighed closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"I find that very strange, I would of thought you would have friends." Zack replied a little shocked.

Angel sighed "I'm not a people person, you should know that by now"

Zack chuckled "And yet your leaning on my should"

"Oh shut up" she huffed "I'm tired, and don't say you don't like it" she said the last part in a teasing tone.

"Yup, I love having a numb shoulder" he chuckled.

She laughed "Get used to  
>It, I'm not moving"<p>

Zack played with a strand of Angels brown hair and they stayed silent for a few minutest before Zack spoke. "Wings?" He asked, it felt almost natural to say her nickname now, it suited her.

"Yeah?" Angel said quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone before?"

This question took Angel completely off guard. "What?" Her eyes flew open.

Zack chuckled "You heard me."

Angel didn't really want to awnser this question, because the awnser was yes "Umm..." She wasn't going to be giving names "Yes"

Zack raised a eyebrow even though Angel couldn't see it. "Who?" Then he decided to tease "Don't tell me it's Luke!?" He said with a Fake wide eyed expression.

"Hell no, that Firefly boy is dead to me." She chuckled.

"No Kidding" he chuckled "Then who?"

She stiffened, and Zack noticed it "Um, Not gunna say."

Zack wasn't taking that for a reply "C'mon tell me"

Angel finally raised her head. "You don't wanna know"

"It is Luke, isn't it?"

"Shut up" she said, flicking him in the shoulder.

"I want to know" he pleaded.

Angel closed her eyes and lied her head back on the wall. "_You."_

**Gotta Luv dem cliff hangers xD srry I was gunna keep going but blahhhh, ITS TOO FARRR XD well I'm about to start chapter four, and I'm looking for a beta reader, so Lemme know if your intested.**  
><strong>Till Next Time,<strong>  
><strong>PEACE!<strong>  
><strong>Silver❤️<strong>  
>-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**All I have to say is that I'm looking for a beta reader, so let me know if your interested.**  
><strong>Now...<strong>  
><strong>ON WITH LE FIC!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Love And War<strong>_

* * *

><p>This took Zack by surprise, he was silent as he took it in.<p>

Angel sighed "And this is why I didn't want to say anything..." Angel said turning to look at him.

Zack looked at Angel and let out a chuckle "I'm happy you did." He smiled

Angel tilted her head like a confused puppy "Really?"

Zack smiled and leaned in close and whispered "Yes" before planting a short kiss on Angel's lips.

Angel instantly Felt the blood rush to her face as he pulled away from the kiss. Angel was frozen and silent for a Momment before She lied her head on Zack's shoulder and smiled.

Zack played with a strand of her brown hair agein "I know this is sappy Wings, but you know I love you right?"

Angel Blushed "I know, and I do to."

* * *

><p><span><strong>*The Next Morning*<strong>

* * *

><p>Angel was very perky that morning, it surprised both of her parents, they decided that she was just excited to be able to go back to the smugglers tunnel agein.<p>

"Okay," her Father started "we are meeting him in the middle of the smugglers tunnel"

"Who the hell are we meeting John?" Her mother huffed, she didn't like being sent off into some sort of smuggling mission without knowing what was going on.

"You will see in about a hour Kate" Her father spoke quite calm

"Can we go now?" Angel said standing by the door, she was a jittery as a Jack Russell.

"Okay, okay, let's go" her father wasn't even done saying the sentence before the door opened and Angel disapered through the door.

As they walked down the street towards the building that held the smugglers tunnel, Angel heard the the voices of the two soilders who were talking about her parents two nights ago,they were yelling at each other from across the street, Angel skipped ahead of them, she had passed the soilders and turned around to wait for her parents, as they were walking passed, she noticed how the soilders had raised their guns "what the f***?" Angel muttered, as her parents reached the soilders, they were in the middle of the road, she instantly knew what was about to happen, before she could say anything the soilders pulled the triggers of the riffles, All Angel heard was a loud Gun shot as both bullets Plunged into her parent's heads, everything seemed to move in slow motion as her parents Droped to the floor in a pool of there own blood.

Angel was standing frozen in the middle of the street, her parents were just shot right int front of her. Angel ran over to her parents, on of the soilders walked over and pointed the gun at her head.

"Back away from the bodies" the soilder said in a deep voice.

Angel was. Already on the floor beside the bodies when the soilder walked over. Before she got up she took her mothers pocket off from around her neck and put it on herself as she stood up and backed up, tears streaming down her face.

The soilder was still pointig the gun at her "Are you a Firefly To?" He growled.

Angel looked at him like he was crazy "Why the hell would I want to be one of those F*** idiots? My parents weren't!"

The soilder looked at her before lowering his gun. "Follow me." He spoke as he looked over at the other man an nodded to him before he took the lead.

'I'm Dead, I'm Dead' Angel thought as she followed the soilder.

The soilder stopped in a empty Ally when he finally turned to Angel "I have no prof your mother was a Firefly, but I know your father is" he said quietly as he reached into his pocket and took out a firefly tag and handing it to Angel.

Angel took the tag and flipped it over to see her Fathers Name. "John Pertosa.." She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but I have to do my Job, I suggest of you don't want to end up like me, you leave the QZ" he said as he walked around Angel and laid a small cloth on one of the trash bins.

Angel wiped the tears from her face before taking off her pink back and sticking the Pendant in the front pocket. She walked over to the trash bin and lifted the cloth, A pistol laid under it with a bit of Ammo, she was surprised he did that but didn't question it as she picked it up and put it in her bag aswell. She knew it was time for her to leave the city.

* * *

><p><strong>NUUU POOR ANGEL ;-;<strong>  
><strong>I Can't write anymore ;-;<strong>  
><strong>Bai,<strong>  
><strong>Silver❤️<strong>


End file.
